The 93rd Hunger Games
by Callum2000
Summary: This story is about Rachelle Camelle who gets selected for the 93 Hunger Games and follow her life and how she tackles the arena,also includes her daughter Lexi Camelle who tackles the 105th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

I jump up from my bed and make is the reaping,the reaping is a nomination day for every 12 districts (the 13th district was blown up by the Capitol).Where 2 tributes a girl tribute and a boy tribute are selected in a lottery style way for The Hunger Hunger Games are a reality show where the 2 tributes go against all the other tributes every man for is only one rule kill or be killed.I walked out of my room and slyly make my way to the kitchen my mother smiled nervously."You okay honey"she says.I nod then walk into Mika's wakes up and is safe for is 10 years old,I am 16 only 2 more years before I am safe but as I become invalid for the Hunger Games Mika is not safe.I can never volenteer to take his place.

"Rachelle Camelle"she calls and I slowly walk petrefied to the stand.I look down at Mika and my mother crying softly I turn away and wipe tears then turn back around.I am ready.I need to Mika."Micheal Madrid"he calls.I stare at my boyfriend from school,I turn slowly facing away from reaping couldn't have got any worse...

BOOM...The gong sounds and I run,adreneniline pumping through my viens.I scamper through the woods,breathing and knifes shoot passed my head and one hits me in my left arm.I fall to the floor crying softly,as they close in Micheal jumps out and attacks a audience will be shocked a tribute attacking the I suppose we are District 5.I roll into the bushes as I hear Micheal murdered by the careers.I bury my head in my hands wanting to stop them but the desire to live takes over and I lie for hours even after they clear listening.

I hear the trumpets and look through a gap in the bushes 3 people from the suprise show girl and boy from 1 and boy from 3, Micheal,boy from 6 and girl from 11.6 dead and 18 left.

In the morning I wake and begin walking down the theres a lake and I dive in gulping down water.I realise how unprepared I am.I hear a noise and see boy from throws a knife and I grabb a rock and smash it against his is no blood but I know he will die taking any chances I smash it down again and ,thinking of Mika and the boys parents that I'm murdering now.

I grabb the boys things,he has a jacket,pack,roots,knifes,arrows and some of those glasses.I put the jacket on and shove the things in the pack.I hold a knife and walk through the trees,hearing the ship taking the body.I then throw myself amongst the grass as I hear the Careers all five of them treking through the woods.I see them laughing as they drag a bear along the path.A girl from 2 laughs as she stabbs the bear again.

They dissapear and I find myself sun beats down on me,then I walk down the path.I trip over some barbed wirer and cut my knee.I hear the Careers run down the path to me,I scream and run into the clearing throwing myself in the weeds.I hear them annoyed,snarling."Where is she?"A girl says.I pray they don't come past me but they do but don't notice me.I'm thankful that the grass is long so I crawl into the woods and rip the barbed wirer and tuck in into my pack.

Suddenly,I trip over something,the body of the bear.I squeal in delight then dragg the bear up the mountain and into a cave.I gather firewood and water and begin to cook the roots and the bear.I only take a little of the bear but cut the rest of it up.I wrap it in leaves and shove it in my pack.I enjoy my meal then hang the boys jacket up to dry.I lie near the fire and warm myself up.

The next morning I wake up,startled its the announcer's voice booming is inviting us to the centre of the arena for a race for supplies.I think it's risky but need to get more supplies I can't rely on some knifes,arrows,jacket and glasses.I put on the jacket and pick up the pack.I hide the cave so I can return and begin to trek through the is at miday but I don't know how to get sevreal roots I reach the arena where I see the careers there,girl from six,girl from 7,both from 8,both from 9,both from 10,boy from 11 and both from are all fighting and grabbing things suddenly a cannon fires and the girl from 9 dies.I see my chance everyone is distracted so I shove my way through and start grabbing things;a backpack,sleeping bag,waterproof boots,spear and a water bottle.I see a bow for my arows but just as I grabb them a boy does snarls and pulls out a knife.I grabb a spear and plunge it into drops to the floor and another cannon fires.I stummble around,I don't know which way to go.I look around and then retreat into the woods hearing 1 cannon fire.I turn back as I see movement and run to the other side of the clearing.I look behind me and a career races to me.I run into the desert.I trip and the girl dives on laughs and says slyly "So lets get started..."she pulls out a knife,I stummble in the glides the knife down my spilling out,she then I push her off me and start to stab her with my knife.I am chased by a tribute,I can't remember their district number into the wodds but I climb a tree and the tribute quickly returns to the supplies.

I seetle in the cave pulling out my sleeping bag and starting a fire.I cook the bear and tuck my supplies behind me as a pillow.I wake up the next day and put my bag away.I sling it over my back and have a knife in hand.I plunge my knife into a rabbit and stuff it into my backpack.2 cannons fire nearby so I bolt back to my cave blacking out.I wake to the trumpets looking at the sky.2 careers died today.I'm shocked,they must be turning on eachother.I count and adding the 4 yesterday come to the conclusion that there are 12 left.

I am chased through the woods by the boy from twelve then I plunge my knife in his back and do the same to the girl.I run through the woods and up a is smered on my hands...then I see the sight.I try not to scream and from a branch is the boy from 11's mangled all bloody and guts are hanging out of his was not a tribute..this was an then I hear a growl and look down and see a bear.I climb higher up the tree then watch the bear scamper of into the woods.I realise something,we are only a week into the games and the careers only turn on eachother when there are only like 5 contestnants maybe the bear killed the 2 careers and the boy thats hanging from the tree.

I run through the trees and to the cave.I look out and see the bear is growling then I see it,the girl from 8 screams and runs into the trees then the bear chases after her.3 minutes later her body is dragged into the clearing by the boy from six then shouts and I see the careers and the tributes belt through the trees pusued by 2 angry bears.A career is then devoured by them and soon the bears are scampering of again.

The trumpets go of and I see the boy and girl from 12,the boy from 11,the girl from 8 and the career.7 are left.

I drift of to the morning I leave the cave and walk into the woods as I reach the clearing I freeze,the bears are chewing on a tribute then the careers run through the is only 4 left,3 girls and 1 bears attack but only a girl is is not dead but her group still runs bears turn and run into the girl moans for help,I am confused if I help a career I risk either a A knife plunged into my back or B losing sponsers and possibly being sabatoarged by the gamemakers.I can hear Secda Septo my victor groaning as I puzzle on what to do.I then pull out my knife and murder the girl.

At night the trumpets go of they show the girl career and a girl from 10 which must have been the one that the bears were 5 left me,the three careers and the boy from 10.

The next day came and I found myself leaving the cave,with my supplies and I walk the woods untill I hear voices "Look we can all hunt her but after shes dead things go back to the way they are!"says the Boy from the career pack.I find myself mad 4 tributes vs 1.I was about to think about how this isn't fair but this is the Hunger Games things aren't fair!

I stay concealed in the weeds untill they leave.I jump out at the wrong time,the boy from 10 sees me and all 4 of them chase me through the woods.I come to a valley but turn and run through the lake and behind the waterfall.I grab and climb up the cliff face as I don't know what is in the water.

I look down at the boy from 10 and the three careers all swimming across the lake.I pray that none of them can climb but I am wrong because the boy from the careers starts to climb.I reach the top and of the girls trys to climb and is screaming I don't understand untill I see the other girl swarmed by fish.I realise these are pirahnas!Well not pirahnas but fish girl dissapears leaving behind bones that float to the boy from 10 and the 2 remaining careers climb out of reach of the water.

I begin to run across the cliff and into the woods,I reach the clearing and hide in a I can hear is the girls family will be that is left is bones and they are at the bottom of the the fish clear after the games tourists will begin looking for her 5 won't get excited year District 5 survive until very few people are left and one usually makes it to the last 3 except for the 74 Th games when a girl with fox faced features got killed by berries!

The boy from 10 and the careers finally reach the clearing.I hold my breath as they walk past then I see them run through the trees possibly misjudging my location.I slowly,cautiously make my way through the arena to my cave being aware of the bears and my enemies.

The trumpets play,the seal appears and I see the girl career in the sky.4 left to play.I might even get to go home,this is my last thought before I drift to sleep.I am awoke by the sound of footsteps I jump up and hide under 3 tributes,the 2 careers and the boy from 10 enter my I am yanked up by the 2 boys and held down,while the girl taunts me and pulls out a laughs and I squirm as she cuts my she is pulled back and I look up to see the bears dragging her."Demitre!".That must be the boy career,they both run after her.

I quickly pack up my things and scoot down the boy from 10 dives onto me and laughs."Ha...I'm not that stupid!"he punches my stomach.I scream in pain but then pull him of and slam him into a tree I hold him there then attack him again.I shoot him with the bow and arrows and his cannon fires.I run through the arena careers are chasing me along with the bears.I scream again then run across the clearing and down into the rocky chase me to the top of a mountain then I hide dangling from a crevasse in the rock boy pulls me up and knocks me over,I scramble then lurch myself on top of him stabbing him in the heart.

I hear his cannon but the girl flees.I am frustrated as I really thought it would end today.I clear out for them to collect the body of the the announcer comes on congratulating the 2 that and the girl career.I travel all night with my night vision glasses combing the woods for trumpets play and the 2 boys appear in the sky.I continue traveling until I reach a something strange happens and the announcer comes again explaining something.

We will be taken to the clearing where there will be a have two minutes for one of us to kill the the two minutes if 2 of us are still alive the bomb will go of killing us both and the Hunger Games will have no winner.

I stand there then plunge myself at the girl slamming her head into the rock then I stab her repeatedly until she screams I kick her and punch her until she faints then beat her to death.

The winning trumpets play and fireworks appear in the hovercraft takes the girl away and my hovercraft appears.I step on and prepare for the

life ahead of me.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

If you liked this story I will be posting The 105th Hunger Games where Rachelle Camelle's daughter takes on the arena...I promise the next will be longer but tell me if you wan't the Reaping,Training Score and Carrige Rides!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in my delux bed and frown,I climb out and run through the house opening doors to find them dark and empty.I walk into my brothers room his name is Jacob run through the house untill we find my mum Rachelle Camelle in the kitchen making porridge.I lick my lips and tuck mum says its time to get maid Tanya Brown pulls out two dresses;one is a sapphire blue and another is golden and intricate.I choose the sapphire blue one and put on some high heels,slipping on my head band.

We stand in the square,as usual people are staring at me but they seem more intrested in my president takes the stand and my mother and Even Ladissa are called up boys are called out first as the girls were first last year."Jaques Ladissa" Even doesn't seem happy,Jaques is his goes up anyway seeming quite might have a victor as Jaques is the school bully he always starts fights in the District 5 school.

Its the girls turn.I hold my breath and close my eyes.I hear the choke in my mother's voice as she says it."Lexi...Came...lle"I am schocked people stare as I somehow drag my heavy feet and shoes to the mom can't show affection and shakes my hand and then Even does the a relation from both victors.

The peacekeepers take us to the centre as we await our friends and comes mom and crys softly into my shoulder until its time to year me and Jacob stay with gran Mellisa and uncle Mika,as mum goes to tour with the year she has come home without the two teens she left with as they are mother doesn't say her proper goodbyes because she will be dropping Mika of and traveling with me and Jaques and Even.

She returns and we all board the train.I walk through the cabins as mom shows me my doorknob has only been used once.(we know that because we are the District of DNA)

We stand in the morning before being we arrive in the Capitol,then we will spend 5 days there before entering the arena.23 tributes will never come out,1 will.I tuck in to the Capitol food we have,orange juice,bread the fine ones,and sausages,bacon,egg and fried is lovely,I know we are only one District away from being favoured by the Capitol but still our food is poor even if we live in the Victors village.

I go and train with my mum,she says that she will test me on running,I am very slow and she tells me not to go in for says that she didn't and got her supplies by murdering a boy with a rock.I struggle to think that my kind,loving mother would kill anyone.

I walk into the bedroom and shower,I climb out and go to sleep.I wake and here Jaques peering out the says we have arrived in the Capitol.I quickly get dressed.I don't need to worry about my look as soon as I arrive I will be makeovered by my get of the train and say our doesn't know if he will see Jaques again and My mum doesn't know if she will see my again.

I struggle not to cry,but fail and let out 5 is potrayed sly and murderous since the 74th Hunger stylist comes her name is works my hair with delicate hands so it is facing upwards.I am appauled when she dys my hair black!

She picks out a black dress and ties luminous green string around.I realise what she has done,I look like a strand of DNA!

We h


End file.
